


Trust

by RavenclawJackKline



Series: K.R.S-H [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: The Hale pack becomes suspicious and is confused how Derek and Cora trust everyone. Especially after Kaz knows hunters who didn't plan on abiding by the new Argent code.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale & Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Laura Hale & Jackson Whittemore, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: K.R.S-H [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Kaz goes into more detail about Kate's abuse and Isaac metion's the freezer.

It had been a week since Kaz and Chris left town, the Hale pack had gotten proper documentation and the packs were getting along well. Derek was only slightly scared by Lydia, Allison, and Laura bonding, Stiles on the other hand squeaked and left the room whenever the three were all in the same place. He didn't want to be a pawn for all three; they were enough by themselves. Things had been slightly awkward around the house, the two packs trying to get used to each other. Derek was at the table reading while others at the table job searched and planned housing when Stiles came in heart beat slightly more erratic then normal. The Hale wolves still haven't gotten used to his normal erratic heartbeat.

“Hey, Der. The south side wards just went off for Wolfsbane. Not much but enough to set them off.”

“You’re wards can detect Wolfsbane?” Joseph asked.

“Yeah, they can't detect small amounts but enough to let us know it's probably someone who knows what they're doing’ Derek answered ‘I’ll take Boyd, Jackson, and Scott and check it out.”

“I want to come.”Laura commented.

“Laur-”

“No Der-bear, I was dead not being de-aged, I'm coming. And also can someone be de-aged, your daughter was aged, so it should be possible to go back.”

“It is, teenage Derek was fun. Almost killed two deputies, spoke spanish and had very similar anger issues to this Derek after he came back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles said, as Derek sighed and called for Boyd, Jackson, and Scott.

“How exactly was my brother De-aged, Stiles.”

“Kate, buried him in a tome of wolfsbane, in an Aztec temple in Mexico, Underneath a church, in a town that was destroyed by an earthquake.” He finished shocking the people at the table.

“It’s a long story’ Derek said ‘One we don't have time for right now, You ready?” He asked the travel party and got nods in return. He gave Stiles a kiss to the temple and left with the other wolves. They set out on a healthy jog and found hunters armed to the tee moving in the direction of the house. Derek told the other 4 to watch them silently while he jogged a safe distance and called Stiles to implement the defensive plans. He went back to the hunters and talked to them while hidden. 

“This is Hale property, tell us who you are and what you’re doing here.” The hunters formed a circle and raised their weapons.

“We have come to enforce the rules, you brought back a pack of wolves. You had to have killed before to accomplish that.” The leader said and the rest started firing bullets and arrows through the trees, hitting wood and one lucky arrow hit Laura's exposed leg making her grunt and fall to the ground. Derek growled at the others to take them out while he ran to Laura and picked her up. The other three took out the hunters and looked at Derek. “Tie them up we’ll come back after we get Laura back to the house.’ He finished as everyone but Laura gasped as they felt a hard tug back to the house. ‘Lets go. Now.” The wolves quickly tied the hunters up and ran back to the house Derek carrying Laura. They broke through the tree line to see the rest of the packs, minus the Hale humans and all the children, all armed and facing a group of hunters. Derek gently handed Laura off to Jackson and walked toward Stiles and Allison with Boyd and Scott right behind him.

“We didn't kill anyone. You’re in violation of the new hunter code for Argent territory. Surrender your weapons pay restoration for falsely hurting a Hale wolf and leave this territory.” Allison commanded them as Head Argent with Chris gone.

“You’re not Head of Argent territory. You’re a child. And you don't resurrect this many wolves without killing people.”

“We haven't killed anybody. It was a power exchange. And seeing my father Chris Argent is not here at the moment, Argent territory is my responsibility and we have plenty of credit, would you like to lose that many allies on false information. You will do as I said or you will face the proper consequences.”

“I am here,'Chris said walking out the front door with Kaz surprising the hunters, ‘And the women in the Argent family command it. You’ll do what my daughter said, and you’ll tell everyone that the McCall-Hale pack didn't harm anyone, and any attacks will be punished.”

The leader shifted his weight looking around nervously. “What is the restoration?” He asked.

“Whatever the injured wolf or next of kin want.” Allison answered. 

“I just want them to leave.” Laura said from Jacksons arms, an arrow still in her leg.

“We’ll be going now.’ The hunter started the other hunters asking him what he's doing.

“He’s being smart.’ Kaz answered camly. ‘Last time he saw me it didn't go well. Don't worry I found what I wanted, no tourture this time. Promise. But if you ever step foot on McCall-Hale territory again with the intent to harm. You’ll think we went out and got Ice cream last time. Understand?”

“Y-Yes” He stuttered out, turning to go back the way they came.

“Uh-uh. Don't forget your friends that are still tied up, I suggest you go get them and go back to your cars by walking down the road. It's a nice long walk.” She said. The hunter nodded and went in the opposite direction and Derek nodded his head for Boyd and Scott to discreetly follow them. The rest of the packs slightly relaxed as Derek walked toward Laura.

“Put her down gently Jax. Last time I pulled an arrow out of you, you decided it would be fun to jump tree’s in new york, and you fell into a normal hunters trap.”

“Shut up you Dick, just pull it out. And why does it hurt more now?”

“Jax hold her arms down.”

“Jackson Were you draining my pai-” Laura started then cut off when Derek quickly broke the arrow and pulled it out.

“Yeah, I figured it couldn't hurt plus I’ve been practicing using my kanima powers to completely block out my own pain.” Jackson answered when Laura stopped screaming.

“Thanks, that was actually kinda sweet.” Laura answered making the McCall-Hale pack chuckle.

“Shhh’ Jackson started putting a finger to her lips 'Don't acknowledge that I did it, otherwise I act like a dick and I stop doing it.”

“Okay.” Laura answered, getting a look on her face that made Derek glare at her and sternly told her no. To which she replied with feigned innocence. Jackson carried Laura into the house and everybody followed, getting ready to eat while Derek stood outside with Kaz asking about her list while waiting for Boyd and Scott to return.

\---------

Boyd and Scott had returned and Stiles confirmed when the hunters left. The kitchen was busy while multiple people started to cook dinner for everybody. The kids set the large dining area that looked similar to a school cafeteria. The food had been brought out and everyone started eating when Uncle Colin asked how Kaz knew the hunters.

“They had info on the compound Kate was at, about 3 months after I left. I didn't know who Derek was and was getting nowhere with no information. I got there and there were these people taking over the compound. Kate was gone, but she left some info enough to track Derek down to New York and I eventually made it here.” She said.

“Wait-’ Theo started, ‘That was in Colorado, a compound in the Mountains. Not Argent but one of Kate’s allies.”

“Yeah, How did you know that?”

“Um- you looked familiar the first time I saw you but I couldn't remember anything, and figured you just looked familiar. But I think I was the one taking over the compound, the Dread Doctors wanted blood or something like that from the compound. We never found anything but I looked through some files while I was there. Oh, God. I guess the picture was from before she aged you. If it makes you feel better we burned it to the ground and I definitely won't tell Derek what was in the files, I kinda like living now.”

“If they were experimenting with the supernatural they probably wanted my blood. And yeah no one needs to know what was in my files. The only thing that would do is justify why I’m so fucked up.”

“I have a feeling we have a lot more in common than I thought.” Theo commented.

“Probably.” She smiled at him.

“So, what we’re just supposed to trust you because you had a sucky childhood. I’m sorry Derek but do you always trust whoever comes in? We have no reason to trust her with anything. How can your pack trust her?” Uncle Connor asked.

“We trust her cause she killed Kate and brought everyone back, and she’s my daughter, what else do you need.” Derek answered coldly.

“Dad… listen I’m not going to relive my life, or give anyone those files, I have the only copy of them now. But I’ll tell you this. When I was 2 she started giving me wolfsbane. She trained me, but I never trained without being drugged. I took it everyday, except for the day before a full moon. She used the moon to train the wolf part of me, she was scared of it and it was strongest during the full moon. She thought the power of the full moon would counteract the fact that the wolf was subdued the rest of the time. By 4 I hated full moons cause I wouldn't get the wolfsbane, I needed it. I still needed it till about 1 year and ½ ago. Shortly after I turned 4 she would lock me in the dungeons and build my tolerance to be electrocuted by doing it every time I ate. At 6 when she aged me she trained me more. She would dose me and burn wolfsbane in front of me so I couldn't use any wolf skills. Then I had to find her in a crowd. She would test my healing to see how much my body could take. She would drain my blood till I was almost dead then give me more and repeat. And she told me that because I was a Hunter, and An Argent that if I ever meet my dad he would kill me and present me like a trophy to his pack. I’ll leave here and never come back. But if and only if Derek asks me to. I’m still dangerous enough to kill most of the people here before someone kills me. But the only reason I would is if he asked. I choose who I listen to and When I listen to them. Now I’ll go upstairs and let you guys talk but I’ll listen to whatever Derek tells me, and I’m pretty sure hurting any of you is not in his plan.”

"What was that' Derek started eyes red after Kaz left, 'She killed Kate without hesitation. Why in the HELL would she bring all of you back and lose her power if she wanted to hurt you, and making her bring all that up to prove herself to you. I took advantage of 4 teenagers while on a power trip, I trained them to fight before anything else, I broke Isaac's arm after training just to prove a point. I kept life-saving things from Stiles and Scott till it worked to my advantage, everyone in my pack has done things that aren't trustworthy. Welcome to now where everybody could go psychotic and kill everyone, and trust is convenient but not required. Everybody fucked up and if you can't handle that I'll pay for your hotel till we figure out the living situation." He finished following after his daughter. Laura went to follow him till Stiles stopped her with a hand on her arm. Stiles looked toward Cora who nodded her head, then Stiles let Laura follow him.

"I didn't-" Connor started.

"No, you didn't, but you did.' Stiles said. 'He just got you guys back, I know you guys don't know everything about us yet, but Peter and Me are paranoid bastard and we've been keeping an eye on her and Chris spent enough time with her, we don't trust her because of nothing. Derek knows that. That's why he trusts her the least you guys could do is trust him. And you might never know why we trust her because no one needs to know all of your traumas." He finished and followed Derek and Laura.

\---------

"Derek-" 

"Laura I don't want to hear it right now you can lecture me later, okay?"

"I don't want to lecture you. I was gonna say I was proud of you. Der it took me six years to come back here. And when I did I didn't tell anybody I hid in my hotel room and visited Peter. You came back here for me, and when you learned I was dead you didn't run, you stayed to clean up Peter's mess. You stayed to help Scott, you made yourself a pack. You know why I didn't bite anyone in New York cause I was scared, scared to let people in, scared to make a pack then lose it again.Derek you may have done some things wrong here and there but you've done more than I ever did. You've done good, and it sounds like you and you pack have saved a lot of lives. I don't care what they say, Okay? I'm proud of you." She finished and pulled him into a tight hug.

Stiles went after Derek slowly letting him and Laura have their time. He turned down the hallway and saw Derek hugging her with his eyes shut tight. He waited until they pulled away to announce himself.

"Hey how's everything going around here?"

"Were good Stiles' Derek answered, ‘I'm going to go talk to Kaz give us a minute then come find us kay?"

"Okie dokie" Derek left the hallway and Laura turned to look at Stiles.

"You know, I haven't said thank you yet." She said.

"For what, I'm not the one that brought you back."

"No not for that. Though thank you for helping. I was thanking you for taking care of him. I know my brother and after her it was hard enough to let people in, after I died I'm sure it was pretty much impossible. And I know my brother is a smartass at best and a heartless asshole at worst.' She said getting a laugh out of Stiles. 'I'm sure he was horrible sometimes and you still stuck around enough for him to let you in."

"Yeah well my worst isn't exactly good either, he was there for me after when it got bad, and it's easy once you understand its eyebrows."

"Right? Anyways it's clear how much you mean to him if you know what to look for." She said graciously, ignoring the after part of Stiles' statement.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on them, it's game night so the pack will be downstairs. I'm sure you're welcome to join them."

\---------

Derek went to Kaz’s room and knocked on the closed door softly. “Kaz, can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, Amore. I'm sorry you had to talk about that. I don't know what they were thinking, but you know I’m never going to ask you to leave. Right. I love you.”

“I love you too. If you were dying and the thing that killed you was still alive and you tell me to leave I won't listen cause you said you wouldn't ask.”

“Okay Smartass. You know what I meant. What else did she do to you. What else did I let happen.”

“Well you never let anything happen because you didn't know you needed to stop it. And all that other stuff doesn't matter, I’ve either gotten past it or its so out there I won't encounter it again. Knowing everything isn't going to help anything. It’s just going to hurt, and there's no point for those memories to hurt anybody anymore.”

Derek was silent while he thought about it. “Fine, wanna cuddle Stiles is gonna come find us soon.”

“Yes, I was a touch-starved child. I love cuddles.” They both laid down and waited for Stiles to come in enjoying each other's presence. 

Stiles knocked on the door then peaked his head in, seeing the two cuddle. “Hey cuddle bugs, we good?”

“I'm not complaining but this is what is considered moming, just so you’re aware. It’s okay though the Pack loves it when you mom them, they just won't admit it.”

“Uh I don't mom them. Yes okay sometimes I provide comfort and check on them make sure they eat make sure they watch their injuries help them if they have problems of any kind, but i dont mom them.”

“Hey Derek, what's a good mom do?” she asked.

“Um, well I'm pretty sure it's everything Stiles just said he does for the pack.” Derek answered, raising his eyebrows.

“Alright, Alright you guys wanna play games with the pack or stay in here and chill.”

“It’s your call Amore.”

“I wanna go play games, I think I figured out how to beat most of them over the last 3 years.” They all went to join Laura and the McCall-Hale pack for game night. She ended up beating everyone but Lydia, till she played Stiles and Peter in chess and they wiped the table. She claimed she always had trouble understanding chess anyway, and let the two play each other, while she watched the mini fight going on about mario kart.

\---------

The next morning everybody settled around while Isaac, Derek, and Kaz made a crapton of pancakes. The McCall-Hale pack was relaxed at the table while the Hale pack looked around uncomfortably. The three cooking purposely ignored the tension till they had served out breakfast and everyone started eating.

“Well not that this is awkward or anything but can we do this already then maybe I can actually enjoy my pancakes?” Cora broke the silence. 

“Cora thanks for that as tactful as ever.’ Isaac said ‘But she's not wrong, I worked hard on breakfast.”

“We may be being overprotective’ Talia started ‘But it's because even after 2 weeks back we see how much our deaths changed my children and my brother, we’re worried that it could happen again. We also remember being trapped down there, hearing Peter, and the children and humans passing out one by one from smoke inhalation. I’m surprised it made the wolves pass out before the flames reached us. You can understand our hesitance to trust anyone but Derek, and Cora.”

“Mom…’ Derek started ‘when we first became anything resembling a pack, the only people who trusted each other were Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. At the beginning even Scott and Allison ended up not being able to trust each other. We didn't just decide to trust each other. We learned to through Peter, Kate the second time, Jackson as a Kanima, Matt as his controller, Gerard, Jen-julia a darach, the alpha pack, the nogitsune, Peter the second time, Kate the third time, the dread doctors and Theo, the beast of Gevaudan, the desert wolf, the ghost riders, The anuk ite, Gerard again, and Monroe. Monroe’s still out there, right now she is rebuilding her army. But we don't trust each other for nothing. And if you guys trust me, then do it when I say everybody allowed in this house is someone you can trust. If it's not you’ll know somethings going on, and someones trying to kill people again.” Derek finished still glaring as he started to eat his pancakes the rest of the McCall-Hale pack following along

“Hey sourwolf, stop glaring, we're good.’ Kaz said, kissing his cheek, ’You know what I don't like it. It sounds weird coming from anybody but Stiles. I gotta get you a nickname.”

“Yeah, or you could just use my name.’ Derek said, rolling his eyes. ‘We aren't the same people as before the fire, we’ve changed. I'm sorry you guys missed us growing up and changing but it still happened and while you're getting to know the pack, you’re going to learn things about the new us. It's just going to take time, you don't have to trust anybody but don't discredit them before you know them. Tomorrow if it's okay with everybody else we should probably cover everything we’ve gone through just so they know and so we can avoid certain triggers.” He said getting nods in return from everybody as they went back to breakfast. 

“Can I choose the freezer instead?’ Isaac asked, getting glares from everybody in the McCall-hale pack ‘Alright im going to take that as a no. Can I scarf shop during?” He asked Derek who nodded his head and filled up Isaacs juice.


End file.
